We're high above but on the floor
by C a P T i V i T Y
Summary: Kenny and Craig are in a neverending cycle of smoking, alcohol and sex. They can't escape, but at least they've got each other. [CRenny] [Oneshot]


**Chapter Track: Not an Addict - K's Choice**

"Put some pants on, will ya?" Is the first thing his mother says when he emerges from his bedroom that morning. However, it's not directed at him -Kenny is wearing his old jeans, thank you very much-.

Instead, her eyes shift towards his brother, who happens to be sitting on the couch with his crotch in full view, sipping from a beer, even though it's only 7 AM in the morning and it's not a good idea for him to be drunk during class _again_.

Karen will be up and about any minute now, and Kenny should actually force his brother to at least pull on some underwear and get rid of the beer when Kevin doesn't listen to his mother, but he knows better than to interfere with his brothers life.

Last time, it left him... well, dead.

"God damn it Kevin!" Their mother yells as Kenny slips past her and enters the kitchen, "You put on some god damn pants right fucking now!"

When Stuart McCormick left them, Kenny thought that maybe their lives would get at least a little better. There would be less fighting, he'd hoped, and maybe his mom would look for a job and there'd actually be some money.

His mom did look for a job, but all the money she earns goes directly to all kinds of dark figures _Stuart _owes money to. The fighting hasn't ceased, either, Kevin has made sure of that.

"Shut jer yap, woman!" he yells right now, as Kenny shifts around in the kitchen to find something edible, "I do whatever I want to do!"

"Well, go do it somewhere else, dipshit!" Carol McCormick orders, "You're behaving just like ya father!"

Kenny hears something breaking, but doesn't bother going back to the living room to see what it is.

When he was younger, he would often get scared whenever his parents were fighting, but by the time he turned six he no longer cared, and now that he's fifteen he could care less about his mother and brother yelling the ears off each other.

He knows Karen gets scared by it, though, so there's that.

He finds some eggs that are probably way past their expiration date, but decides on baking and eating them anyway. He's starving, and if he dies of food poisoning he'll just come back, anyway, and at least he won't be hungry anymore, then.

For a while.

As he starts on preparing his food, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He's got an old model; he can't even call anyone with it because the speaker is broken, but he can text, and at least he's got one.

He flips it out of his pocket and sees he's got a text from Craig.

Kenny likes Craig, he doesn't care about the stupid shit most of his friends care about.

The text reads: _M Bored, Wnt 2 hang_

He doesn't bother texting back that the brunette should just go to school; he knows he won't do that. Kenny doesn't usually go, either. Mr. Garrison doesn't teach shit, and it's not like Kenny has any future to look forward to. So, naturally, he texts back:

_Need 2 drop off Karen first, be there in 1h_

* * *

><p>They meet at their usual spot at Starks pond. Kenny gave his old Parka to Karen, because it's snowing, so now he's walking around in nothing but his jeans and an old shirt. He's kind of freezing his balls off, but he doesn't really care.<p>

He falls onto the bench next to Craig and stares at the cigarette his friend is nursing between his lips with disgust. He doesn't like it when Craig smokes, even though he does it himself and he really shouldn't just.

If Kenny dies of lung cancer, though, he'll come back. Craig won't.

"Don't look at me like that." Craig warns, "I hate it when you do that."

"I hate it when you smoke." Kenny announces, "You shouldn't do that shit."

"You do it, too." Craig points out.

"Yeah, well if I jump of the highest building in New York, would you do that, too?" Kenny shoots back, picking up a rock and throwing it towards the pond. It hasn't been freezing for very long, yet, so the ice breaks and the stone simply falls trough.

"Maybe." Craig mutters, "And maybe not. Quit your bitching."

It's always like this when they hang out together. They're friends, and they obviously don't hate each other if they are, but it's easier to talk trash to- and about each other than to talk about actual things that matter.

Like when Kenny told Craig his parents were going to get divorced. It was awkward between them for about a week, until Craig suddenly showed up at Kenny's bedroom window with a bottle of alcohol and an expression that clearly said '_this is all the help you'll get from me, so don't say anything about it_'.

Kenny doesn't mind, though, it's easy to hang around with Craig. Despite their cursing and bickering, they don't actually judge each other, and Kenny knows that if something is really bothering him, he can talk to Craig about it, even though all he'll receive are a few awkward stares and maybe a 'that sucks'.

"Hey," Craig suddenly says, "I feel like getting really, shamelessly drunk, you up for it?"

That also happens, once in a while.

Kenny supposes that makes him just as bad as his brother.

"Yeah, sure." He agrees anyway, "Let's go fuck our kidneys up." Though it's really only Craig that does the fucking up, Kenny will die at some point, and he'll come back fresh and without any injuries or health conditions.

So, they get up from the bench and make their way to Craig's car, which he's parked just outside Starks'. Craig takes a bottle of whiskey from his trunk -it tastes awful but at least it does it's job- and before long they're on the backseat, laughing about stupid jokes that aren't even funny.

Craig only ever laughs, or even smiles, when he's drunk. When he's sober, he's always got this cold expression that doesn't reveal what he's feeling. Kenny thinks it might be because Craig is afraid to feel anything at all, but he wouldn't know for sure, Craig doesn't talk about shit like that.

"Hey." Craig drawls out after about an hour, "Can I fuck you?"

"Tsk." Kenny clicks with his tongue. "You did that Saturday, too."

"So?" the stoic -though not right now- teenager asks.

Kenny rolls his eyes, "You got any lube here, or do we need to drive to your place to do it?"

"I've got hand lotion." Craig shrugs, "It's Tweek's, but I'm sure he won't notice."

And so Kenny takes off his pants and let's Craig fuck him. It's rough; sex between Kenny and Craig is never romantic, and the two don't look at each other, but Kenny comes all over Craig's stomach and lets Craig come inside him, not caring about the mess that will leave him with.

"Jesus, McCormick." Craig pants when they're done.

Kenny just laughs: "No, it's just Kenny."

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Craig announces a while later, when they're in Kenny's room watching some dumb movie that was made before Kenny was even born.<p>

His mom and Karen aren't home, and god only knows where Kevin is.

They've sobered up a little, by now, which is mostly because they had coffee at Tweek bros. Needless to say that Craig payed, and didn't stop bitching about that for at least an hour, but Kenny had expected that when Craig offered, anyway.

"Me, too." Kenny nods, "But nothing to do about it."

"We could fuck."

"Again?" Kenny asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, just kiddin'. I'm fuckin' tired." Craig promises him, "But seriously, this movie sucks."

"We could take a shower." Kenny says with a wink, though he doesn't really mean it. Showering together is the kind of romantic shit they just don't do. They're not like that, anyway. They're friends, friends that whip their dicks out sometimes, but still just friends.

"Don't be a fag, McCormick." Craig mutters.

"Says you." Kenny grins, "Either way, I'm taking a shower." Craig gives him a weird look, and so he clarifies: "_By myself_."

It's quiet in his bathroom, even though Kenny can still hear the movie that's playing, a little bit. He strips himself of his clothes and turns the taps, not bothering to wait for the water to get warm before he gets in the shower, because it won't.

* * *

><p>Come Friday, Kenny decides to go to school for once.<p>

He doesn't bother to show up for the first three periods, but during the fourth, Craig shows up as well, and that's kind of how Kenny ends up smoking outside the school, on the blind spot between the camera's.

"I hate this fucking place." Craig announces.

"Then go smoke somewhere else." Kenny mutters, taking a drag of his own cancer stick, "or even better, why don't you quit altogether?"

"I wasn't talking about this spot." Craig clarifies, flicking his cigarette away and yanking his head further down his head, "I was talking about South Park. Let's run away."

"_Now_ who's being the fag?" Kenny asks. He would much rather answer 'fuck yes', but he can't. Even if there wasn't Karen to consider, he'd just die and wake up in his bed in South Park, anyway, and then he'd be stuck here once more while Craig would be living it up somewhere else.

"C'mon, I'm not gonna go if you're not going." Craig admits.

"Well, then I guess you're stuck here." Kenny says.

Fuck South Park.

This place is hell.

* * *

><p><strong>This was part of an entire fanfiction I have stuck in my head, but I'll never post it so here is a oneshot about it!<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
